1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety or cultivar of the ornamental shrub, Lagerstroemia indica, commonly known as crapemyrtle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Crapemyrtle is native to eastern China and was introduced into North America in the late 1700's. Since then this popular ornamental shrub has been grown extensive across the southern half of the continent. Over the years, seedlings of Lagerstroemia indica have been selected and introduced into the market with different growth habits and flower colors. In addition, hybrids between L. indica and L. fauriei have been selected to add additional features, particularly more striking bark color and resistance to powdery mildew. But, flower color of the hybrids were muted compared to seedlings of pure L. indica. 
An assortment of methods has been utilized to develop improved varieties of crapemyrtle and several of those varieties have had U.S. Plant Patents issued. For example, U.S. Plant Pat. Nos. 4,182, 4,183, 4,184 and 4,185 disclose and claim a series of four new varieties of Lagerstroemia indica produced by crossing previously known varieties. Each of those varieties was characterized as having a weeping growth habit at maturity.
U.S. Plant Pat. Nos. 6,365 and 6,383 disclose varieties of crapemyrtle derived from seedling treated with a mutation-inducing chemical. It is generally known that sodium azide, colchicines and other chemicals are capable of producing plant mutations. Since only one or more of the far distant grandparents of the new variety of crapemyrtle were treated with one of these compounds, it is highly unlikely that the present invention may be a chemically induced mutation.
The new variety of crapemyrtle claimed herein, which has been given the cultivar name ‘WHIT X’ was selected from a block of about 12,000 seedlings planted in 2009. Parents of these 12,000 seedlings were 14, 15 or 16 generations removed from the original single seedling parent used to begin this crapemyrtle breeding program.
The specific identity of the parent of the present invention was a seedling from generation 15 with only a few seed capsules and that showed high resistance to Cercospora leaf spot disease which is an increasing problem where crapemyrtle are grown.
This new and distinct crapemyrtle was asexually reproduced by rooting softwood cuttings taken from the original ‘WHIT X’ plant near Stillwater, Okla. The asexually reproduced plants show all of the unique features that characterize this crapemyrtle including high disease resistance, thereby indicating that the unique features of this plant are stable through successive generations of asexual reproduction. Softwood cuttings taken from our new variety of crapemyrtle were successfully rooted under intermittent mist. Subsequent cuttings from plants produced from previous cuttings from the ‘WHIT X’ original parent have also been rooted. Growth, flowering, flower and foliage color and capacity to rebloom on old inflorescences with no seed production and high degree of resistance to both powdery mildew and Cercospora leaf spot remain consistent with the parent.